songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Your Love
Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you the illest (Ba Bada Da Oh) And for your loving, I'ma die hard like Bruce Willis (Ba BaDa Da Oh) You got spark You-you got spunk You-you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wanting more and ma ma more of Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love Your love, your love Your love, your love Your love, your love Yo, he the type that pop tags and be cockin' the brim Might breeze through the ave, might stop at the gym And he keep a durag, keep his wave on swim W-w-waves on swim, so they hate on him Anyway, I think I meet him sometime before In a different Life or where I recall I mean he was Adam I think I was Eve But my vision ends with the apple on the tree S-s-s on my chest 'Cause I'm ready to save him Ready to give up on anybody that plays him And I think I love him, I love him just like I raised him When he call me "Mama" Lil Mama, I call him "Baby" Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you the illest (Ba Bada Da Oh) And for your loving, I'ma die hard like Bruce Willis (Ba BaDa Da Oh) You got spark You-you got spunk You-you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wanting more and ma ma more of Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love Your love, your love Your love, your love Your love, your love Mmhm, yo, yo He the type that keep a couple hundred-grand in a rubberband Just left money gram in the lemon-lam Hot damn, make me scream like Summer Jam I mean that nigga must be from another land Anyway, I think I meet him the sky When I was in Geisha, he was a samari Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai Never spoke lies and he never broke Fly S-S-S on my chest Let me get my cape on He's so thudded out Go space and Rapons! Konvict! Just like Akon 'Cause you know the snitches be putting the Jake-on Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you the illest (Ba Bada Da Oh) And for your loving, I'ma die hard like Bruce Willis (Ba BaDa Da Oh) You got spark You-you got spunk You-you got something all the girls want You're like a candy store And I'm a toddler You got me wanting more and ma ma more of Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love, yeah, yeah Your love, your love Your love, your love Your love, your love Your love, your love Find me in the dark I'll be in the stars Find me in your heart I'm in need of your love Your love, your love Your love Baby, you're the illest! (illest-illest) Your love! Your love! |} Category:Downloaded Songs